firedrake_islefandomcom-20200213-history
Places
The North Waterdeep This is the largest (and arguably most influential) human city in the known world. This is where our heroes began their journey, and though they don't expect to see it any time soon, perhaps elements of their past from here may catch up with them... Tethyr Firedrake Isle Otherwise known as Cape Velen, Firedrake Isle is an older name for the peninsula. The name originates from a time where the small area connecting the peninsula to the mainland was too dangerous for most people to travel through, and the peninsula was commonly accessed by boat. Eventually travel became possible, at which point Khalid's Wall was built by the "islanders" to protect their independence from the newly forming kingdom of Tethyr. For a long time Firedrake Isle maintained it's independence, and when they were finally annexed by the kingdom, and officially renamed "Cape Velen", there was a significant amount of political unrest. In the present however, the inhabitants of the area are generally happy with their current position. Despite this, they remain proud of their heritage, and refer to the area by it's original name to this day. The name Firedrake Isle refers to the Fire Drake, a non-intelligent subspecies of dragon that is found in the region. This is the only known location in the explored world where the creatures remain, as they were hunted almost to extinction hundreds of years ago. Only the isolated nature of the peninsula protected them. Calindan's Village (aka "Expo") Calindan is an elf who decided to move out into a secluded area on the southern coast of Firedrake Isle. His family chose to join him, seeking to enjoy the simple life, away from the more heavily populated regions of Tethyr. After rescuing a few people from shipwrecks nearby, a few others joined him. Currently the village consists of a total of nine inhabitants, spread across 4-5 buildings. There is a small amount of area that is used for farming, but the inhabitants mostly survive by hunting in the nearby forest and fishing in the river and seas. Unnamed Dragon Temple A mysterious temple is located 1 & 1/2 days travel from Calindan's Village. It appears to be elven in construction, and features many draconic images, including a large dragon head on the top of the temple. It has recently been inhabited by a tribe of kobolds until it was cleared out by the party in their first dungeon crawl as a group. Velen Tulmene Darromar Darromar is the current capital of Tethyr, and the location of the Royal Palace. As such, there is a strong military presence here, and it is generally a peaceful and lawful city. It has a far less grand history than the former capital of Zassepur, but it is nonetheless a thriving and rapidly growing metropolis. It is also no more than five days hard ride from anywhere else in the kingdom making it an excellent strategic base of operations for the queen's Royal Army. Myrtma Zassepur Mosstone The Wealdath Nelanther Isles Nemessor Amn Muraan Calimshan Memnon =